God's Daughter
by LiGhTdARk-GiRlz
Summary: Kurosaki Karin born as a princess in Karakura Kingdom. However, She act like a prince and make her own name as a boy. The name is Kurosaki Kazuhiko.   HitsuKarin! R&R, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic! **

**I know there are a lot of grammar errors in this story, and I will really appreciate any of your correction about it.**

**This story is about HitsuKarin! Yeah, I really love this pairing, as well as IchiRuki in this anime (Bleach)!**

**Enjoy the reading~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach even though I really want to. **

* * *

><p><strong>God's Daughter<strong>

**Chapter 1  
>A Princess or A Prince?<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun is shining brightly, today is another peaceful morning. All people are busy, the situation is so noisy, with people move back and forth from a place to another places, selling or buying things, working, greeting and talking to another person, no exception at the palace.<p>

In the palace, all people are busy too. The prime minister is talking seriously to another minister, king, and the prince. Teachers and guards are also busy running and searching for a certain person that is suddenly disappeared at study time, again.

"Have you found him?" a teacher in the study room asked the guards. The guards just shook their heads to indicate 'No' answer. They are tired for running around the palace and the garden to search that person.

"WHERE IS THAT BOY?" The teacher shouted, furiously kicking the chair, veins popped up at his head.

"Sensei…" a brown hair girl said, came into the room. The guards hurriedly bowed to her and just rose when she told them to rose.

"Princess Yuzu…" the teacher greeted then sighed. He never ever taught a student that would suddenly disappeared in the middle of studying.

"Was she disappeared again?" Yuzu asked, giggled.

"Yes…" he answered then sighed again. Teaching here every day can make all teachers crazy just because one person. But suddenly his eyes widened.

"She?" he asked Yuzu. Yuzu just giggled. Then she sits down on a chair.

"I don't think you can find her when she is playing hide-and-seek. Let's study, sensei…" she said calmly.

However, the guards and the teacher are shock, they don't move, they are standing like a stone. There is just one thing in their mind. _'NO WAY! THAT PERSON IS ACTUALLY A PRINCESS ?'_

Outside the study room windows, on a big, tall apple tree, a certain raven hair person just smirk seeing the teacher and guards' expression.

"I win again."

* * *

><p>In the other room in the palace, the king and prince is discussing something important with the prime minister and the other minister.<p>

"Well, I don't think she want to go. I mean, you know that she really hate party." The prince said boringly. Everybody just sighed. Of course they know about it and who is the prince talking about.

"But, she must go. It is rude if she don't attend the party tomorrow. Ichigo, convince her that the party isn't that bad." The king said to the prince.

"I will try. But believe me, the moment I go to her room and open the door, I will just get a letter that is written, 'I will be back two days later' from her." he said unemotionally while reading other mail.

"Honestly, I never think that a princess will act like that. Never ever I meet a lady like her." the prime minister sighed.

"She is hardly a princess." The other one added.

"I wonder if I raise a girl or a boy." The king said sadly.

No one knows that this person is a girl. At the beginning, all of them, except the one that had know her from she was a baby; think that she is a boy. She act like a boy, speak like a boy, dress like a boy. Who can tell that she is a girl? No one.

Just like Ichigo's prediction, that girl is currently running out from the palace, leaving a memo for them. She dresses like a normal citizen, going to her secret place. The forest.

* * *

><p>She walk while watching her surroundings. She love her country, her kingdom. Her kingdom, Karakura kingdom, is an old, big kingdom. This kingdom is peaceful, no war, no fighting. They all live in peace and happy life.<p>

However, a lot of things have change that disturb this peaceful life. It was started from the engagement of Prince Ichigo with a noble woman from Seireitei Kingdom, Kuchiki Rukia.

It is a secret to all of people that in Seireitei Kingdom, most of them –guards, nobles; whoever worked at the palace- have power. Those powers make them a strong kingdom. The one that know about that is the king, Kurosaki Isshin, and the prince, Kurosaki Ichigo.

However, she knows it. There is no secret that she doesn't know. She is the best at finding information. She also knows that her father and her brother are also having a power. That is why Ichigo can engage to Rukia.

What all people didn't know is that actually she herself has different powers. Yes, she, Kurosaki Karin, also has powers. She can control them well, making no one know about it. She never uses it in front of people, and never shows it to the other.

Just like her favorite quote, "If you want someone to keeps your secrets, never ever let anyone to knows your secrets."

* * *

><p><em>I will be back next week. No one is allowed to take a decision about anything that has to do with me. If someone does it without my permission, I won't ever go back to palace anymore.<em>

_K.K_

"I had told you this afternoon." Ichigo said, frowned. He went to her room this night to talk about the party but just like what he had predicted, he just found a small note in her desk.

"The teacher is also said that she disappeared again in the middle of studying." Isshin said, frowned. He has lots of headaches because of her. Yuzu is looking at them worriedly. She is worried about her. She is her twin after all.

"We should…think about what excuse we should make for her absent tomorrow." Ichigo said while scratching his head confusedly.

"I leave it to you. I want to take a rest. I have lots of problems in my head." Isshin said while going out from the living room, leaving the two siblings alone.

"Should we say she is sick?" Ichigo asked Yuzu boringly. This is a difficult thing to do, to tell a lie about her absent.

"How many times had we use that excuse?" Yuzu asked him back. Both of them just sighed. This will be a long night.

Meanwhile, Karin is now sleeping in a small cave in a dense forest far away from the palace, with a tiger guard at the outside of the cave, protecting her from danger.

* * *

><p><strong>How is the first chapter? Is it boring? Please tell me what mistakes have I make in this chapter. Give me your opinion, please PLEASE!<strong>

**Next chapter:  
>Chapter 2. The Party and the Ice Prince from Seireitei Kingdom<strong>

**See you soon,**

**Ld-G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, minna~ **

**Thank you for your waiting! This is the second chapter! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach**

* * *

><p><strong>God's Daughter<strong>

**Chapter 2  
>the Party and the Ice Prince from Seireitei Kingdom<strong>

* * *

><p>People are much busier today. Why? Because today is the princesses' birthday. Today they are 15 years old. There is a party held in the morning until afternoon for common people in Karakura Kingdom and a big party at night for the royal family and invited guests from other kingdoms.<p>

The party for the common people is held in the garden at the palace. Today is the only day that common people are free to get into and out from palace, but they are just allowed to go to the garden. The guards guarding the palace, the garden, the gate, and Princess Yuzu that is out to greet them; they want to prevent anything bad that can happen in this important date.

Cooks in the kitchen are really busy preparing food since the morning. There are a lot of people that come to meet the princess and join the party. The servants are running to serve the visitors. It is really noisy in the garden, but everyone is happy.

Yuzu is wearing an orange gown, a gold necklace and earring. She finally decided to go back to the palace. She wants to take a rest. She had been greeted the visitors that come for almost 4 hours and it is lunch time now. She is tired and hungry. She walks to the dining room and meet Ichigo and Isshin that have been there, sitting and talking.

"How is it? I can see you are tired." Ichigo asked while smiling.

"I'm exhausted." Yuzu said, smiled faintly. She sits on a chair opposite from Ichigo.

"People are asking where Prince Kazuhiko is." Yuzu whispered.

"Prince Kazuhiko? Who is he?" Isshin asked confusedly. He never ever heard that name before.

"Seriously, you don't know?" Ichigo asked, shocked when hearing his father's question.

"No. who is he?" Isshin asked again. He gave them a puzzled look while they gave him a shocked face.

"He is she, Dad!" Yuzu grumbled. Ichigo just shook his head while Isshin just let his jaw dropped. Seriously, is he really raising a boy?

"What should we do? Should we just say that she is sick?" Yuzu said while ignoring her dad's expression. Last night, she and ichigo decided that they will just say she has something to do at a small village in kingdom for the excuse at her absent.

"But it will be bad, not just for her but for us too." Ichigo said. He is begun to feel bad about the lie that they had said to people. Every time a party is held, she will absent, giving them no choice but just to tell a lie.

"Karin should have known that tonight's party is really important." Isshin said, sighed. It is a custom in Karakura Kingdom that the royal family will be engage to someone at the age 15. It has become the unwritten rule in the royal family. Karin knows it well but she doesn't care about it.

They just sighed. They just hope that Karin will somehow change her mind and come back to home before the party begins.

* * *

><p>The party is held in a big ballroom that is located in the center of the palace. The room is decorated luxuriously. This room is more elegant today, in this special day than the other party. There are tables with drinks and food, sofas and armchairs, a big birthday cake on a round table. Music is accompanying them in the room. The king, prince, and princess are sitting on the thrones. The chair for the queen and the other princess are empty.<p>

The guests are arriving before the party even begins. They had arrived one hour before the time. They came and greeted the prime minister, talked to the king or the prince, gave a gift to the princess and wondering where is the other princess.

Yuzu is wearing dark red gowns with a necklace and eardrops that matching colours with her gowns. She a bit nervous to think that today is her engagement day. She doesn't know who she will be engaging to, and she feels nervous. She smiles happily to everyone that give her presents and says thank you to each of them. However, she also feels worry about Karin. What should she says if someone asks her about Karin? What about the man who will engage to her?

Then the noble family, Kuchiki Byakuya with Kuchiki Rukia, arrived. They come and greet the royal family, giving Yuzu two presents from them. One is for Yuzu and one is for Karin. Seeing his fiancé had arrived, Ichigo rises up from his seat and asks her to accompany him to the balcony. They talk and chat happily. They are a perfect couple.

Then the royal family from Seireitei Kingdom is finally arrived. The king, Hitsugaya Jushiro comes with the prince, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Princess Momo, the prince's cousin. The entire guests bowed to them when they arrived. They walk to Isshin while Isshin rises up to greet them.

Toshiro and Momo then walk to Yuzu to give her a present. "Happy birthday, princess Yuzu. This is a gift from us. Please accept it." Toshiro said, gave her a present and Yuzu accepted it happily.

"Thank you so much for attending this party." She said, smiling happily. _'He is handsome. He will be perfect for Karin-chan. But, will Karin be a perfect wife for him?'_ She thought while sweet dropping.

Toshiro felt strange to see just one princess there. _'Where is the other one?'_ he thought. He then decided to ask Yuzu. "Princess, may I ask where the other princess is?" he asked politely.

Yuzu was surprised to hear his question. This is the question that she is afraid to hear. No choice, she must lied again. "We are so sorry. She is currently sick." She lied. She just hopes that the prince won't ask about it again.

_'Sick again?'_ Toshiro thought. He is always feels strange that the other princess is never show up at any party or any event like that and the royal family always say she is sick. However, just like everyone does, he thinks that the other princess is exactly the same as Yuzu. He heard that they are twins and twins have the same appearance.

When it is the time, Isshin walk forward and smile to the guests. "Everyone, welcome to the party. Today is a very special day for me and my family because it is my daughters' birthday. Unfortunately, my other daughter, Karin, who is currently not present here, is sick. She couldn't join the party. I'm really sorry." Isshin said while looking at the quests. "Now, let's began the party with a dance." Isshin continued. Then the music change.

"May I have a dance with you?" Toshiro asked Yuzu.

"Sure." Yuzu held his hand and they walk to the center of the ballroom and they dance. Beside them are Ichigo and Rukia. They danced gracefully. Soon, there are more couples dancing there.

* * *

><p>"Toshiro-kun?" Momo come to Toshiro that is sitting at a bench outside the palace.<p>

"Hmm?" He looked at the sky while drinking his wine.

"Why are you sitting here? You don't want to dance?" Momo asked him confusedly.

"No. I have dance for a while with the princess. I don't like parties. Besides, the other princess, who is supposed to engage to me tonight, isn't here. So why should I dance with other girls?" Toshiro asked her back. He never likes a party but he must attend it.

He is a prince, and tonight he come is because he will be engage to the princess, Kurosaki Karin. He never wants that, he never ever meet her, and he must engage with a stranger. That stranger will be his wife! He absolutely doesn't want it! He wants to marry with someone that he loves, but he has no choice. His father had arranged it for him, and he must obey his father.

"Well, I get information for you. Looks like you won't be engaged tonight." Momo said sadly. She wants Toshiro to have a fiancé quickly, because he seems has no interest in woman. And she is afraid that Toshiro will suddenly become a gay. Hopefully he won't.

"What do you mean by I won't be engage tonight?" Toshiro asked while glace at her. This is happy news for him.

"I don't know why. I just know that the king want to ask his daughter first." Momo said with a puzzled look.

"Huh?" Toshiro just stare at her with weird look. _'Why he want to ask? He is her father, right? But I don't care. It means that I still have my time as a single man.'_ He thought. He looked back at the sky with one thought.

'_I just hope that the girl I will be engaging to is someone that I can love.'_

* * *

><p>Karin is currently playing happily with her friends, the animals at the forest. She enjoys her birthday party with them. She is wearing her usual prince outfit; her short black hair is messy because of the wind. However, something ruins the happy moment.<p>

An eagle flies with high speed and stop immediately at a tree. That eagle look at Karin. "Princess, something terrible will soon happen!" the eagle said. Yeah, he is an ordinary eagle but Karin is the one that understands it. Karin has the ability to talks to the animals. Karin is shocked. What will be happen?

"What do you mean?" she asked the eagle.

"I get information that a group from Seireitei Kingdom is going to attack our kingdom. They will attack in the midnight. And I heard that they will first find a way to kill the prince of Seireitei Kingdom." The eagle told her.

'_The prince from Seireitei Kingdom.'_ Karin thought. It will be bad. Her eyes widened.

_'That prince is Hitsugaya Toshiro, my future fiancé!'_ she can't be happy now. Even though she doesn't like engage but she can't let that happen. It is not because that prince in a danger but because her kingdom will be in danger too. If something happen to that prince, what will other kingdom think about Karakura kingdom?

"We should bring this prince here." She said while walking to a horse.

"Bring him to here, Thunder. You know his face." She said to the horse.

"He is a prince. He should have been taught to fight." Thunder said calmly. Karin immediately takes out papers from her pocket

"My information said that this prince is really good at fighting and making strategy." Karin read the paper. The animals just nodded.

"But, he has no experience in fighting enemies or fighting in a war before." Karin continued while the animals' eyes widened.

'_She must be kidding! If that man never fought enemies before then that man is no worth to be a prince!'_ they thought.

Karin then looked at the horse, giving him a small ring and the horse just sighed.

"As your command, my princess." With that the horse runs with high speed to the palace.

'_I should think fast!'_ she thought while narrowing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I don't know how to describe the dresses or gowns and the accessories they are wearing. So, I just wrote the colours. I know it is hard to imagine them without details about it. So, forgive me, please! T.T <strong>

**Anyway, review, please please PLEASE! I will appreciate any comment, critique, correction, or other ideas from you, readers! So, don't forget to review after you read this chapter! **

**Thank you for the you that reviewed the first chapter of God's Daughter!  
>lil'chrome-chan<br>sayo-chan64  
><strong>**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913**

**Next chapter :  
>Chapter 3. Welcome To the Forest, Hitsugaya Toshiro!<strong>

**See you soon,**

**Ld-G**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, minna~ **

**Thank you for your waiting! Enjoy the reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

><p><strong>God's Daughter<strong>

**Chapter 3  
>Welcome to the Forest, Hitsugaya Toshiro<strong>

* * *

><p>The wind blows, the sky becomes darker, and the stars are hiding behind the clouds. It is cloudy and it seems like it is going to rain soon. Toshiro looked at the sky and noticed it, he immediately stood up. Suddenly, a horse run and bumped into him, making him fall back.<p>

"Ow." He tried to stand up but his buttocks are hurt. He glared at the horse grumpily. He is annoyed but it seems like the horse isn't care about it. The horse just simply turned his head away from him.

'_What the hell with this horse'_ he thought while gritted.

Then, from a shadow, Yuzu came out. She looked at the horse and immediately knew that there is something happen. She knows that the horse isn't live in the palace and the only one that will send a horse to give them a message is just Karin.

She immediately approached the horse and Toshiro. Toshiro was a little bit surprised that Yuzu suddenly popped out from nowhere and now is besides him. And he is even more surprised when he looked she is trying to open the horse's mouth with her own hand.

She knows that Karin will just keep the message inside the horse's mouth. The horse finally opened his mouth and revealed his big teeth with lots of saliva.

'_Eww…'_ Yuzu thought. She want to throw up when look at it, but she must find the message first.

'_Disgusting.'_ Toshiro thought when he looks at it. He never ever saw what is inside a horse's mouth and he doesn't want to see it again.

Yuzu then forced herself to search something that will contain a message in there and her eyes caught a shining thing on one of the horse tooth.

'_Okay Yuzu, prepare yourself. It is from Karin, and it is important.'_ She told herself silently, and she tried to take that ring out from the horse's tooth. It is really disgusting because he has lots of saliva in his mouth.

Toshiro's eyes are widened to see Yuzu like that. _'Is she crazy?' _he thought. He just watched silently and gulped. Their heartbeat increase rapidly.

Thunder (the horse) just looking at them with a boring look. _'What is happening with these two humans? It seems like getting a ring out from my mouth is going to be their last day of seeing this world. This lady is really slow. Hurry up! It is tired to open my mouth like this!'_ he thought.

Finally, after a hard work –for Yuzu-, she can get the ring out from Thunder's tooth. She gasped for air while Toshiro just sighed. Both of them felt tired. Well, it is unusual thing to do for a princess after all!

Yuzu looked at the ring but find no message. She turned the ring over and over again but still didn't find it. She searched again with more concentrate and brings the ring nearer her eyes. It just about an inch from her eyes. Toshiro and Thunder watching her silently while sweat dropping.

After searching for a while, Yuzu gave up. She sighed and looked at the ring again. _'Karin, what do you want to tell us about?'_ she thought.

Suddenly, the crystal on the ring shines, and symbols out from there. It seems like a hologram, but no one care about it. Toshiro is interested in the symbols while Yuzu is concentrated translating it. Thunder just glanced at the sky, afraid that it will be rain soon.

'_Tell the whitey-Chan to ride Thunder. Thunder will bring him to me, but tell no one that he is with me. Give this to Dad. K.K'_ Yuzu translated it silently in her mind. Once she understands it, she hurriedly looked back at Toshiro.

Toshiro is surprised to see Yuzu's face become serious, but the next minute, she smile. _'Huh?'_ he thought. "Hitsugaya-sama, could you please ride this horse and bring him to the horse-keeper to the back? I can't ride horse." Yuzu said pleadingly with her big puppy eyes.

Toshiro wasn't affected with her puppy eyes but he should help her. _'She is a woman, a princess. No wonder she can't ride a horse.'_ He thought while go up and sits at the horse back. He was going to lead this horse when suddenly Yuzu kick the horse. "Go, thunder!" she while kicking the horse.

Of course the horse jumped because of the kick. "HIEEE" the horse let out his voice. "Wha-" Toshiro have no time to asked Yuzu anything because the horse run faster and faster out from the palace.

Yuzu just stared at them quietly. _'Be careful.'_ She said silently in her mind. She quickly goes back to the palace and search for her dad.

The horse runs really fast back to the forest after being kick by Yuzu. _'Doesn't she know that it is hurt when she kicked me like that?'_ the horse thought grumpily.

In the other side, Toshiro is really shocked by Yuzu's action. He gripped the horse tighter because the horse is running so fast that make him feel afraid to fall down.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

><p>Yuzu went back at the room and saw that her dad is talking to Jushiro and his other friends. Ichigo and Rukia are also there. Yuzu didn't care about it and quickly approached her dad. She smiled at them.<p>

"Yuzu, where are you going just now?" Ichigo asked when he saw Yuzu coming.

"To see the stars, but it is cloudy. Stars are hiding behind the cloud." She answered Ichigo, giving him a warm smile.

"Oh yeah, looks like it is going to rain soon." Ichigo said while glancing at the window.

Yuzu just ignored him. She took out the ring and gave it to Isshin.

"Whose ring is this?" Isshin asked while taking the ring and examined it.

"It is hers." Yuzu said while staring at the floor.

The other people, except Ichigo and Isshin, are confused. They don't know who 'her' mean is. Ichigo and Isshin are surprised by this. This news are important because they know Karin won't send an unimportant message if she is out from the palace.

Isshin quickly stare at the crystal. _'Karin'_ he said silently and the crystal shines. Just like what happen with Yuzu, from the crystal out a lot of symbols. Yuzu quickly translated it silently.

'_Be aware! A group from Seireitei Kingdom, Midnight, Kill H-T. No worries. He is under my protection, but tells no one about it. K.K'_ Yuzu understand it completely even though it is just a short message, while Isshin and Ichigo's eyes are widened. _'This will be bad'_ they thought.

They quickly told about this to the quests, but of course they didn't tell them that Toshiro is with her now. The quests of course panic. Quests from Seireitei Kingdom quickly out from the palace to guard; the guards from Karakura Kingdom are also guard the palace. They glance at the clock. 11 p.m. It is just one hour before that group attack. They must think fast!

* * *

><p>Toshiro's heart is almost come off because the horse is running so fast. He is really afraid falling down from the horse. Well, it isn't usual for someone to ride a wild horse after all. They have gone out from the city and they are head for a dense forest.<p>

Toshiro is panic a little bit. '_That forest isn't that holy forest right?'_ he asked himself silently. He looked at that forest and begin anxious about it. He had read a book about a holy forest at Karakura Kingdom.

That forest is really dense and it is said that Gods and Goddesses are living there with a lot of spirits from the one that had passed away. The only one that can go inside the forest is just God's daughters, but there is no prove about it. It's just a myth that is being told from generation to generation until now.

'_It's just a myth. There isn't something like that in reality.'_ He thought. However, he is still feeling slightly worried. They go into the forest and go further and further. Suddenly the horse stops and makes him fall from the horse.

"Ow!" he groaned. He glared at the horse again. _'Good! I have fall down twice this night just because this stupid horse!'_ he thought angrily.

He was startled to see something fall down from a tree. And because he saw it from his eyes' corner, he doesn't know what is falling down. Of course with reflex, he drew out his sword. "Who is there?" he shouted.

"Woa! Hold on!" he heard someone said. But he can see who it is because it is dark.

After clouds fly away and didn't block the moon and the surrounding is bright, he saw someone with short raven hair, wearing an ordinary guy's shirt and jeans, smirking at him. Yeah, the one that he sees is Karin but of course he doesn't know it.

Like the other people who just meet Karin, he thinks that Karin is a boy too. He stared at Karin for a few minutes. "Who are you?" he asked Karin. "My name is Kazuhiko." Karin said while smirking. She never told anyone her true name until they find it out themselves.

She then whistle and not long after that, animals that live in that forest are all surrounding her. Rabbits, butterflies, birds, horses, zebras, giraffes, hedgehogs, all of them come to her. Even tigers, lions, civets, foxes, snakes and panthers are come too.

It feels so amazing to Toshiro, who was never saw something like this before. His mind directly goes to the myth, the one that can go inside the forest just God's daughters.

'_Is he a God's daughter?'_ he thought, but he quickly shook off that thought from his mind. _'It is no way that he is a god's daughter. He is definitely a male!'_ he thought. He then looked back at her, staring her again. Karin then smirked.

"Welcome to the forest, Hitsugaya Toshiro." She said while grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Review PLEASE, minna~<br>I will appreciate any comment from you, readers! So, don't forget to review! And sorry if there are a lot of grammar error! **

**Thank you for those who reviewed chapter two of God's daughter!  
>jazz<br>sayo-chan64  
>KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913<br>lil'chrome-chan**

**Next chapter:  
>Chapter 4. Hitsugaya Toshiro X Kurosaki Karin, Ice X Fire<strong>

**See you soon,  
>Ld-G<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, minna~ **

**Thank you for your waiting! I must first tell you that Toshiro still doesn't know that Kazuhiko is Karin. I write 'Karin' for Karin, not Kazuhiko and I use 'her' not 'him'. Don't be confused by that.**

**Anyway, enjoy the reading~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any character in Bleach~**

* * *

><p><strong>God's Daughter<strong>

**Chapter 4  
>Hitsugaya Toshiro X Kurosaki Karin, Ice X Fire<strong>

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya Toshiro is a crown-prince of Seireitei Kingdom. Everyone respect him and obedient to him. Everyone always do as what he commands. He is handsome, generous, and genius, at least that is what people say about him. He is always polite to other people even though he never met them.<p>

However, in this case, the really unforgiveable case, he can't control his anger anymore. A stranger who is suddenly out from who knows where, brought him to the side of a big lake, commanded him to sit down like that person is his father, and just caressed his head and teased his height!

He knows that he isn't really tall but he isn't short too! He is still taller than that person, even though it is just by one or two inch! He glared at Karin (he still didn't know that the boy is Karin) while gritted his teeth. Oh, how he wish that his glare could actually kill people!

"Really, I never thought that you are this short, Shiro-chan!" Karin teased him. She found it interesting to play with his anger. She smirks at him while examined his appearance. He is handsome and looks strong. His angry face is really cute. Yes, she is still caressed him!

Well, Hitsugaya Toshiro isn't really a patient type of man. So, it won't be really weird to see him explode, right?

"Shut up! Get your hand away and stop calling me Shiro-chan!" Toshiro shouted angrily. Yes, he doesn't like to be treated like a child. He is now 18 years old for God's sake!

"Well, I will just call you Shorty then." Karin said happily. She stops caressing him but still teasing him. Oh, she really likes teasing him!

"I'm not a midget!" he shouted again. Veins popped up on his head. _'How dare him! Teasing me like this! Doesn't he know that his status and mine is different?'_ he thought angrily.

"I never said you are a midget!" Karin said while frowning. _'I said Shorty, not midget.'_ She thought confusedly. She likes to tease him but she never want to say something rude like midget to him. He is a prince after all!

"You said I'm Shorty!" Toshiro growled. He really hates people say he is short! Really hate it!

"Shorty isn't same as midget!" Karin pouted. "It is the same! Both of them are means short person!" Toshiro growled again.

"How can it become same? Shorty is spells S-H-O-R-T-Y, while midget is spells M-I-D-G-E-T!" Karin said stupidly. Sometimes she likes to act like a stupid person.

"The meaning is still the same, idiot!" Toshiro shouted furiously. _'Were his parents never educate him before?'_ he thought angrily.

"What? You call me idiot? Who is the idiot here that said midget and Shorty is same?" Karin shouted back. Well, she isn't a person who will just smile when someone say she is stupid. For goodness sake, she is smart!

"It is still the same! Arg! Did you never learn a language before?" Toshiro growled loudly. He is really annoyed and he really wants to punch that boy (Karin), but that is really rude to a stranger or an acquaintance, right? He is an educated prince, so he shall not do something like that.

"You are the one that should learn a language!" Karin growled back while glaring at him.

"I have learned much kind of languages!" Toshiro said. Well, he has learns French, English, Japanese, Spanish, and Italian.

"Ha! I'm doubt about it!" Karin mocked him. _'Even though you had learned many languages, can you speak to the animals like I do?' _Karin asked silently in her mind.

"What? You don't believe it, do you?" Toshiro asked grumpily. "Of course I don't!" Karin exclaimed. "Are you jealous?" Toshiro asked while smirking.

"Why should I be jealous to you? You aren't better than me in speaking!" Karin shouted angrily. "Oh really? Then, can you show me?" Toshiro asked again.

"I had show it to you, hadn't I?" Karin asked back. "No, you haven't." Toshiro stated. "I have!" Karin shouted.

"No! I haven't seen it!" Toshiro shouted back. "You had seen it!" Karin shouted again with much louder voice.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Then show it again!" Toshiro finally said, he sounded like commanding Karin. "Why should I?" Karin asked him angrily. She doesn't like to be commanded by anyone.

"Then it means you lie!" Toshiro exclaimed. "I'm not!" Karin denied it.

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Then prove it!" Toshiro stated.

All the animals just sweat dropping while looking at them to argue from one thing to another thing. Then it is silent between them. An awkward silent. Neither Karin nor Toshiro speaking.

"Can you speak to animals?" Karin asked after a long silent. "What?" Toshiro asked back. He blinked and seems confused.

"I ask once again, can you speak to animals here?" Karin repeated her question. "What? You are not going to say that you can, are you?" Toshiro asked back while chuckling.

"I can." Karin said seriously. "You are pulling my leg." Toshiro commented while still chuckling.

"I'm not joking!" she pouted. "Yeah, yeah… whatever…" Toshiro said. He stops chuckling and look at her. However, all the funny thought about her that is in Toshiro mind is gone at the moment he looks at her eyes.

"I'm serious." She said again while looking straight at him.

Toshiro stop speaking. He stares at her. Her face and her look are serious. She looked at him seriously without glancing at the other thing.

* * *

><p>In the palace, everybody is really busy. They are preparing for the fight. 30 more minutes until the enemies attack. Maybe this will become a war, but who knows what will happen? Yuzu is hiding in her room with 4 guards guarding her inside and outside the room.<p>

She is worried about Karin. Even though she knows Karin will survive even in the worst situation but still…

At the other place, Isshin, Ichigo, and Rukia are on the balcony. There a guard that is searching the enemies.

"How is it?" Isshin asked the guard. He is worried about the kingdom, not himself. He know Toshiro is alright with Karin but he don't know how is Jushiro's feeling.

He isn't afraid if Jushiro won't engage his son to Karin because Karin herself doesn't like the idea of marry to a man that she doesn't love. And if Karin refuses to accept him, then he can't force her and he doesn't want to force her or she will just go away from palace. Karin is one his precious daughters, he doesn't want to lose her after he lost Masaki, his wife, 12 years ago.

"I think I see them!" the guard exclaimed. "They are in that forest!" he said while pointed at the forest on the East.

Ichigo feels strange. "That one? Not that forest? I think it is much more easier to attack us from that forest." He said while pointed at a dense forest on the west.

"I think that is because that myth. You know…" Isshin said while looking at the dense forest.

"Yeah, I know. That is the holy forest. But it is just a myth! I mean, maybe we believe in that myth but will outsider believe it?" Ichigo asked him.

"I don't know. But that holy forest is also dangerous. Many wild animals live there. It will become a trouble for them if hiding in that forest. And that forest is also dense, the biggest forest in Karakura." Isshin said a few logic reasons.

"The biggest? Really?" Rukia asked. She is a little bit surprised by this. At first she thinks that the forest at the east is the biggest forest. Well, in Seireitei Kingdom, the biggest forest is smaller than the forest at the east in Karakura Kingdom.

"Yeah. But no one ever go there. That myth scares people away. So, no one is really know about that forest." Ichigo stated while frowning.

"That myth? What myth?" Rukia asked confusedly. Karakura Kingdom has a lot of myths so she doesn't know which myth that Ichigo is talking about.

"You never heard about it?" Ichigo asked, a little bit surprised while he pointed at that dense forest.

"Ah! The myth about a holy forest in this kingdom?" Rukia asked back. She is smart, smarter than Ichigo.

"Yeah." Ichigo said while nodded. He glances back at the forest. His mind is thinking about Karin. He is worry about her. He doesn't know where she is!

"It is just a myth right?" Rukia asked again. Her voice snapping Ichigo out from his mind.

"It is just a myth, but everybody in this kingdom believes it. They believe that if we do something to that forest, we will get a curse from Gods." Ichigo explained. Though he doesn't believe in that myth but that myth is one part of this kingdom.

"Something like that isn't real. Why they still believe it even though it is just a myth?" Rukia asked again. She isn't a person that believes in such kind of myth.

"It's because that is the only place that people hope could bring peace to this kingdom." Ichigo said while looking at her. He himself is quite dizzy to learn about myths in this kingdom.

"Bring peace?" Rukia asked while frowning. Forest can't bring peace, right?

Ichigo chuckle. "that is another myth about that holy forest. The God's daughter." He said while smiling to her. It makes Rukia blinks her eyes twice. _'God's daughter?'_

* * *

><p>"So, you mean that this eagle give you an information that a group is going to kill me tonight?" Toshiro asked while pointed at the eagle. He is frowning. Well, this fact is a little bit out of logic.<p>

"Yeah." Karin nodded.

"And you help me with this horse?" he asked again while pointed at Thunder.

"Yeah." Karin nodded again.

"I really doubt about that." He stated while looking at Karin. How can someone believe it? This sounds like a fairy tale.

"Then go back to palace and see it yourself." Karin said, deadpanned. Sure she doesn't really care about his life. She just cares about her kingdom and her family.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. _'How can he be so easy to say something like that?' _he thought. "But I don't guarantee that you will still alive tomorrow." She continued unemotionally.

"So, what should I do, Mr. know everything?" Toshiro growled while glaring at her. Karin looks at him grumpily. "That is a weird nickname, you know." She pouted. Toshiro just smirked.

"I know." He simply answered. "Then why you still use it?" She glared at him. "I just want to." He said playfully.

"I have a name!" Karin said grumpily. "Yeah, Kazuhiko." Toshiro said boringly. Actually, he really enjoy this moment where he can tease her like this.

"And that is what you must call me, Shiro-chan!" she said grumpily. Again, veins popped up at Toshiro's head when he heard she called him 'shiro-chan'. "Hey! I have a name too!" he said fumingly.

"I don't care about your name!" Karin shouted at him. "And why should I care about your name?" He asked with a loud voice, as loud as Karin's voice.

"Because you are in my territory! My territory, my rule!" Karin stated. Then she turned her head away from him, doesn't want to look at him.

"Stupid idea." Toshiro muttered.

He then stares at Karin, who is thinking about strategy. He unconsciously examines her appearance. _'He is cute, well… his face is beautiful but his mouth is too active. He is…'_ he stopped thinking when he realizes what he is thinking about.

'_OMG! What did I think? He is a male! Shit! I'm not a gay!'_ he quickly shook off the earlier thought. (He still doesn't know that Karin is a female)

Karin is tired. She wants to take a rest. She then looks at Toshiro who is sitting while denying he is a gay silently. "It is already night. I think you should go to sleep." She advised while standing up.

Toshiro of course doesn't like that idea. He isn't going to sleep when there are people who want to kill him. "I-" he is going to refuse when suddenly he looks at her then blushing.

'_Shit! Why am I blushing? I'm not a gay! Definitely no!'_ he shook his head quickly. That event makes Karin confused.

"Why your face is all red? Are you sick?" she asked while using a fake concern voice. She touches his forehead and it makes Toshiro's face turns red.

"n-no! I-I will go to sleep now!" he said while rushing to a cave. Karin just rolled her eyes.

'_Weird man.'_

* * *

><p>That night is definitely a hell night for Karin. Why? Because Toshiro is surprisingly really noisy in his sleep. Yeah, he is talking in his sleep unconsciously. Karin is really annoyed by his voice that is really loud.<p>

"WUAH! NO! DEFINETELY NO!" he shouted unconsciously. He is dreaming about he is fall in love with the same sex as his. But Karin doesn't know about that. She wakes up and walks to his place. She glares at him angrily.

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T SLEEP!" she said while throwing pillows and blankets (no one know from where Karin gets the pillows and blankets) to cover Toshiro's mouth so that his voice isn't as loud as before. Then she goes back to sleep.

'_What a noisy man!'_

The animals again sweat dropping when seeing that happens. This will be a long night for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew~<strong>

**this chapter has a lot of dialogue. I know it isn't really good. Forgive me. *bowing***

**Review PLEASE, minna~  
>I will appreciate any comment from you, readers! Don't forget to review! And sorry if there are a lot of grammar errors!<strong>

**Thank you for those who reviewed the third chapter of God's Daughter!  
><strong>KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913<br>lil'chrome-chan****

**jazz**  
><strong>Mashetsu-nee-san<strong>

**if someone's name is not displays in here, please forgive me. I don't know what is wrong but the name just disappear when I save it. So, forgive me!**

**Next chapter:  
>Chapter 5. Kazuhiko's gender reveal, Toshiro is a pervert?<strong>

**See you soon,  
>Ld-G<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, minna~ **

**Sorry for not updating so long. I have been sick and my parents don't allow me to use the computer for a while.**

**Here is the fifth chapter~ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any character in Bleach~**

* * *

><p><strong>God's Daughter<strong>

**Chapter 5  
>Kazuhiko's gender reveal, Toshiro is a pervert?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-23.30-<em>

The soldiers are all at their position, ready to defend enemies attack. Villagers are all in their secret place, a place to hiding from enemies' attacks. That is what make Karakura Kingdom strong, this kingdom is best at strategies. Even though the people have no magic power, they can fight with their brain and the villagers from this kingdom will fight together with military if necessary. Their love for this kingdom is what makes them strong.

* * *

><p><em>-23.35-<em>

Momo is walking quickly to a living room, the room for the royal family to hide. Suddenly she sees Ukitake.

"Momo." Ukitake said when he sees Momo coming.

"What is it, Jushiro-sama?" Momo asked.

"I will tell you this. I want to engage Toshiro to you. We know nothing about the princess from this kingdom and there are people who want to kill Toshiro. I can't let this princess take any risk for being Toshiro's fiancé. She has an illness." Ukitake said with serious voice.

This make Momo shock. Her eyes widened. "B-but…" she want to protest. However, someone is running to Ukitake.

"Jushiro-sama, the king wanted to have a talk with you." He said quickly. Then Ukitake and that person go and leave the speechless Momo alone.

* * *

><p><em>-23.40-<em>

Sky is darker and darker. It seems it will be rain heavily. Momo is running at the garden, trying to search for someone, but she can't find him.

* * *

><p><em>-23.45-<em>

Finally, she finds him. She quickly runs to him. "Kira!" she called and hugged him. Kira is surprise to see Momo there.

"Momo! What are you doing here? You should hide too!" he exclaimed.

"No! Kira, this is bad! Jushiro-sama wants to engage Toshiro to me. What should we do?" Momo asked with a sad voice and worry eyes. She and Kira are in a relationship, and she really loves him.

"We will find a way. Just hide first." Kira said while taking her back to the palace. She has no choice but just do as he says.

"okay." She said, taking the last glance at her boyfriend and run to the living room.

* * *

><p><em>-23.50-<em>

Momo is running but quickly stop when she sees Aizen. "Aizen-san. What are you doing here?" she asked him confusedly. She thought Aizen is going to fight with the other too. Instead of answering her question, he walks to her.

"You are confused right?" he asked her. This make Momo even more confused. "Eh?" she gives him a puzzled look.

"You want to be with Izuru-kun but you are force to engage with Hitsugaya-sama, right?" Aizen asked while smiling. Momo gasped, she is shock. Her eyes widened.

"How can you know?" she asked back.

"I will give you an idea." Aizen said while bend down to Momo.

"You will?" Momo asked him. She doesn't believe him.

"It is simple. Here, I tell you." He said. Then he whispered something to Momo's ear. Her eyes widened.

"B-but…" she want to refused.

"You can choose. Izuru or Hitsugaya." Aizen said while turning back from her and walk away, leaving Momo alone. He smiled evilly.

* * *

><p><em>-23.55-<em>

Five minutes more before the fight. All guards have been in the position. It is quiet in the kingdom, Isshin and Ukitake are discussing about Karin and Toshiro.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san." Ukitake apologized.

"Don't worry. You are concerning about her." Isshin said, even though he is a disappointed about that.

"Yes. I don't want to make her sufferer that this." Ukitake admitted, he disappointed too, but he has no choice.

"But is it really alright for Hinamori-san?" Isshin asked worriedly.

"I think it will be alright. Momo and Toshiro is best friend." Ukitake said.

"Hmm… I see…" Isshin nodded his head but somehow, he feel like Ukitake's answer has a doubt hint. However, he just ignores it.

* * *

><p><em>00.00<em>

_TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG_

The bell is ringing, the sign of midnight.

"ATTACK!" They heard the enemies shouted. The enemies attack quickly but soldiers are blocking their way.

The fight is starting.

* * *

><p>Karin can't sleep. She heard the bell rang and the sound of fighting. She wants to fight too. If it isn't because she must protect Toshiro, she would have joined the fight. "My lady!" Suddenly an eagle flies to her.<p>

Karin turns her head and look at the eagle. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I get news. The one that attack is Aizen and his group, Arrancar group." The eagle said. Hearing that, Karin narrows her eyes.

"Tch. He is a really troublesome man." Karin mumbled while gritted her teeth. She has keep eyes on this Aizen because she feels suspicious since the first time she saw him. Inside her heart, she feels that Aizen is evil and he want to do something bad.

"And one thing again." The eagle continues.

"There is another?" Karin asked, confused.

"Jushiro is canceling Toshiro's engagement to you. He wants to engage him to Hinamori Momo." The eagle said while sighs.

"Wow. That's great. I won't be with this old man for the rest of my life." She said with teasing tone.

However, the eagle doesn't seem happy. "Well, you should concern this." The eagle said to her.

"Hmm? Why should I?" Karin asked boringly.

"You know this Hinamori Momo has a relationship with Izuru Kira." The eagle said. This make Karin narrows her eyes again.

"I will take my leave now. I will search news and tell you as soon as I can." The eagle continued and he fly again to the sky and out from Karin's view.

"Hah… pretty annoying…" Karin said while sighing.

"What time is it? Hmm… I think I should go back to sleep again…" she mumbled while searching for something. She then takes out a digital clock from her pocket.

_'First, pillow and blanket. Now, a digital clock. What next?'_ the animals thought while sweat dropping.

"Well, it is 5 a.m. maybe it will be better to take a bath earlier. This man is here, it will be a matter if he finds out who I am." She mumbled, and then walks away from the cave.

* * *

><p>Toshiro's night is really bad. He wakes up when he heard "ugh…" he blinked his eyes and look his surrounding, feel confused by his sight. Then he remembers that he is in a forest.<p>

_'I have a nightmare… what the hell is going on with me? I'm not a gay right?'_ he thought while getting up. He walks out from the cave and hears something. _'Hmm? I heard water voice? Is there a river near here?'_ he thought while walking.

He walks until he sees a river. He walks closer again through bushes and now he is standing at the river side with a naked girl in the middle of the river.

"E-eh?" Toshiro blushed when he sees her but his feet can't move. Hearing that voice make Karin startled. She horribly turned to see from where that voice comes and her gaze arrives at Toshiro.

"Huh?" her face is burning and she quickly covering her breast with her hands while still speechless.

However, it seems like Toshiro have forgotten that Karin is naked. He is too shocked to be embarrass when he see her face. "Kazu…hiko?" he asked with a puzzled look. _'Wha- what the hell? He is a female? He isn't a male?'_ he thought.

"y-you are a female? Not a male?" He asked nervously. He even pinches his own cheek to be sure about it. When he is sure that he isn't dreaming, he run with joy and hug her.

"Thank god! I'm not a gay!" he exclaimed happily. However, he just earning a punch from Karin that makes him flies to tree.

"AW! What is that for?" He asked furiously. Then he glared at the furious Karin that is still in the river.

"How dare you hugged me when I'm naked, you old pervert man!" Karin snapped.

"What do you-" he is going to ask her when he realizes what she said. "e-eh…" he then look at Karin's body and know what she is talking about. His face burning too. A furious Karin is really a bad luck for everybody.

"You just realize now?" Karin snapped him again.

"Well…" he doesn't know what to say, he quickly turn his head away from her while his face is still as red a tomato.

_'I kind of get too excited just now.'_ he thought, blaming for his ridiculous action.

"I will go back then…" he said while quickly standing up and ready to run back to the cave.

"Wait." Karin shouted.

"Huh?" Toshiro turned his head and see her naked body again, make him blush again. He quickly turns his head away again.

"You just want to go back like that? You haven't apologized to me yet." Karin exclaimed. She walks out from the river and stands right behind him.

"Huh?" Of course, when Toshiro turn his head to look at her, his gaze directly meet with her breast. For the third time, he blushed. Karin notices his gaze, hurriedly cover her breast with her hands.

"What is it, you pervert!" she shouted furiously.

"I-I'm not a pervert!" Toshiro denied nervously.

"Really?" Karin asked with a teasing tone. Her face is closer to his face, making his heart pounding.

"S-stop it!" he quickly said while stepping back.

"Hmm?" Karin let her face closer and closer to his face but suddenly Toshiro fall down right to her arm.

"Ah… he faints." Karin mumbled. The squirrel, who is accidentally watch that event, shake his head.

"You are a bad girl, you know." He said to Karin while sighing.

"Hehe…" Karin just smiled evilly, her eyes are shining evilly. She takes out her note and a pen, and then writes on there.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro weakness: a naked girl. I can use this to torture him." she said with evil tone while writing.

"What an evil girl you are." The squirrel said while shaking his head again.

* * *

><p>Toshiro wake up and see his surrounding is almost dark. He sits down and looks around.<p>

"You have waked up? You have been faint for almost 12 hours, you know." Karin said while walking to his place.

"Huh? I've been fainted for that long?" Toshiro asked, surprised that he have faint for almost 12 hours.

He then try to remember what cause him to fainted and when he remember it, his face becoming red again and get nosebleed.

"Want to use tissue papers?" Karin asked boringly while handing a box of tissue papers. Toshiro just taking the tissue papers silently. _'From where does she get these things out?'_ he thought confusedly.

Karin then sit beside him while looking at the campfire. "Want to eat something? Or you want me to feed you?" Karin asked while smirking, handing a slice of bread.

"No, thank you. I can eat by myself." Toshiro grumbled while taking the bread.

"Hmm..." Karin just smirked.

They eat silently until a squirrel run to Toshiro and take his bread.

"Hey! That is my food! Get back here!" Toshiro shouted while chasing that squirrel. They play tom-and-jerry (Karin thought) for a good five minutes when suddenly Toshiro's foot stumbled and cause him to fall down.

"Ow. Damn that squirrel." He growled, annoyed. However, he doesn't realize where he falls down to.

"Can you get your hand away from my breast, you pervert?" Karin asked furiously, trying to control her anger (which is she failed to), while glaring at Toshiro. When Toshiro look at her, he then realize that he fall down to Karin.

"E-Eh... S-sorry… I-I didn't mean to…" he said while blushing. He quickly gets up. Lots of veins popped up at Karin's head.

"Save your explanation later, you old pervert!" she said while punching Toshiro until he faint again.

_'Women are scary when they are angry.'_ The animals thought with pale face.

* * *

><p>Toshiro wake up again 15 minutes later. "Tch… knocks twice today. She is hardly a woman." He said grumpily. He gets a black eye and a bruise cheek, all thanks to Karin. He looks at Karin, who is sitting while looking at the campfire.<p>

_'But her skin is soft and her breast is…'_ he thought and in the next moment, he blushes. _'What the hell am I thinking?'_ he thought grumpily. He looks away from her and gazing at the sky. 'How is the fight?' he thought worriedly. He decides to ask Karin.

"hey." He called her.

"What, pervert?" Karin asked without even looking at him.

"I'm not a pervert! It was just an accident." He growled at her. He doesn't like to be calling a pervert, because he isn't a pervert at all!

"I don't care. All men are pervert." Karin said grumpily. She glares again at Toshiro.

"Geez… can you just stop calling me a pervert?" Toshiro asked her, annoyed.

"No, I can't." Karin just simply answers boringly.

"I won't do anything to you! I just want to know how the fight is!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Well, pretty good I guess." Karin said unemotionally.

"Can you be more concern about the fight?" Toshiro asked while gritted his teeth.

"Well, I'm concern." Karin said while frowning.

"You show you are not." Toshiro said while rolling his eyes.

"Why should I show it?" Karin asked with a puzzled look.

"Fine. So, any news?" Toshiro asked her back. Karin thinks for a while, then she look at Toshiro.

"Aizen is the one that attack this kingdom." She said while narrowing her eyes.

_'Aizen!'_ Toshiro's eyes widened. He stands up and glares at the ground.

"Want to go?" Karin asked him, knowing that question is useless. However, she knows for sure that she can't allow him to go.

"Of course! Do you have any objection?" Toshiro asked without look at her.

"Of course no. then goes. Just don't cry when you lost your way." Karin teased him.

"I won't cry! I'm not a crybaby!" He shouted and walk away from there.

"It is easy for me to find you in this dense forest but it is hard for you to find me." Karin said. She knows he will come back again because he isn't a stupid man.

Toshiro walk and walk for a while then he sigh. "Huh… guess I can do nothing without her in this dense forest." He mumbled. He walks back to Karin's place.

"Come back already?" Karin teased him. Toshiro just ignore her and sitting beside her. Then suddenly Toshiro realize something.

"Wait! You know the way in this dense forest. And you are a female!" He exclaimed.

"So? What is your problem?" Karin asked, confused.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked seriously.

"As I had said before, my name is Kazuhiko." Karin stated. Inside her mind, she glad that Toshiro still doesn't know who she is. And she won't tell him either. She definitely won't tell him.

"Like hell, I will call you with a boy's name!" Toshiro hissed.

"So what?" Karin asked while frowning.

"Tell me your real name!" Toshiro growled.

"It is my real name!" Karin exclaimed. Kazuhiko is her name as a boy not as a girl. Everybody knows her as a boy, not as a girl.

"There will no parents who gave their daughter a boy's name!" Toshiro shouted. Well, he can't believe that there are parents that gave a boy's name to a girl.

"Then just think that my parents want me to be a boy!" Karin shouted back. 'He is really smart. Too smart that I have to be careful around him.' she thought angrily.

"Don't fool around!" Toshiro growled again. However, Karin just ignores him.

"Then I will just call you 'girl'." Toshiro said grumpily.

"No way! I hate that nickname!" Karin shouted. She really hates to be call 'girl'. It sounds like she is weak.

"Then tell me your name!" Toshiro commanded. He is begun to frustrate by her. 'Seriously, is there a problem with telling me her name?' he thought angrily.

"I had told you for almost a thousand times! My name is Kazuhiko!" Karin exclaimed.

"No! You just tell me for 3 times!" Toshiro hissed. Yeah, she just tells him 3 times.

"It's the same!" Karin grumbled. Then Toshiro eyes catch something shining. He looks at her neck and notice that there is a necklace around her neck.

"You wear a necklace?" he asked, surprised that she is wearing a necklace.

"What? Is that a matter to you?" Karin growled while glaring at him.

"To think that you act like a boy but still wearing a necklace. I never think that you will wear a necklace." Toshiro said amused. Karin then takes out her necklace.

"This is the only thing I have that connect me to my mom." She whispered.

"Your mom?" Toshiro asked, confused.

"My mom had passed away when I was just 3." Karin mumbled. She doesn't like the fact that she tell him about her mom but she feel it isn't a really bad idea too.

"Sorry." Toshiro said. He knows how hurt it is to lose a mother because he lost his too.

"What? You care for me?" Karin teased him. She can't let him to see her weak.

"Like hell I will!" Toshiro growled. He looks again at her necklace. "I will call you Sakura then." He continued.

"What?" Karin asked with a puzzled look.

"The pendant shape is the cherry blossom, isn't it?" He asked her back.

"Yeah… so?" Karin asked again. She still confused.

"Because it is what you care the most, I think I should just use it for your nickname. I can't just call you girl, can I?" he said while smirking. Karin just blushed, and then she quickly turns her head away from him.

"Do as you like. I don't care." She said with a fake angrily tone. Toshiro just smirk. Then he looks at her, prepare to ask the real question he want to ask.

"Hmmm… so, are you… the god's daughter?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This chapter is the longest chapter until now! I don't think this chapter is good; forgive me if it isn't like what you expected it to be.<strong>

**Review PLEASE, minna~  
>I will appreciate any comment from you, readers! Don't forget to review! And sorry if there are a lot of grammar errors!<strong>

**Thank you for those who reviewed the fourth chapter of God's Daughter!  
>KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913<br>jazz  
>Suicide Heal<br>lil'chrome-chan  
>Redrosedragon18<br>HitsuKarin-sama**

**And thank you too for KamochiUzumaki for reviewing the second chapter! Thanks a lot! **

**Next chapter:  
>Chapter 6. Leaving the Forest, Traveling to Seireitei Kingdom.<strong>

**See you soon,  
>Ld-G<strong>


	6. Author Note

**Author Note**

**Dear readers,**

**This isn't Ld-G. This is her brother. I'm really sorry to tell you that Ld-G, my sister, is sick and currently staying in a hospital because of her illness. She hasn't showing any sign of recovery and doctor doesn't allow her to go back home. She will be staying in the hospital until she has recovered.**

**Because of this, she asked me to help her write this note. She wants to inform readers about her condition and she wants to say sorry for not able to update her fan fiction for a while. She said she didn't know how long she couldn't update her story; maybe it will take a month for her to become healthy again. **

**And doctors had told her to rest a lot if she can go home later. So, maybe she can't update for months. But no one knows what will happen later. Hopefully she can recover soon and continue this story.**

**Again, I'm really sorry to tell readers this bad news. Both I and my sister hope that readers can understand this situation. **

**Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi, Minna~  
>Ohisashiburi desu~ XD<br>I've missed you all! XD  
>Thank you for all of you that concern about me! It makes me really happy~ XD<br>I'm better now~  
>this is the sixth chapter. I present for you~<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach~**

* * *

><p><strong>God's Daughter<strong>

**Chapter 6  
>Leaving the Forest, Traveling to Seireitei Kingdom<strong>

* * *

><p>Karin looked at him with a disbelieved face. "You are… joking… you actually believe in that myth? My goodness! It's just a myth! From what side you see me as a god's daughter?" she asked, half laughing.<p>

Toshiro looked back at the campfire, using a wooden stick, playing with the fire. "Umm... yeah... it's just a myth but it seems like real now. Look at you, can talk to animals, a female, know all about this forest…" he tried to give some point that feels really illogical to a normal human.

Karin laughed a little. "Really… it's just a myth! It has nothing to do with me!" She exclaimed between het laugh. She shook her head then laugh again.

On the other hand, Toshiro just looked at her from the corner of his eyes with unhappy face. He frowned as Karin's laugh echoed the forest. He turned his head away and cleared his throat. Then he faced a laughing Karin again.

"Well, I was just asking, you know." He pouted and glared at her, who hasn't stop laughing for a good five minute. "I don't know what is funny with the talk just now." He hissed.

Seeing Toshiro wasn't in a good mood anymore, Karin tried to hold her laugh. She closed her mouth with both of her hands. After another five minute, at last, she can stop laughing. She lay down on the ground, gasping for air, tired from laughing too long.

Closing her eyes, she replied "yeah, I know. Anyway, what do you want to do now?" she whispered between her breath. She opened her eyes and turn to face Toshiro. Hearing her questions, Toshiro blinked. For a moment, there was silent.

"Now?" He asked back after a long pause.

"Yeah." Karin answered while nodding Toshiro facing back at the campfire and frowned. He looked like he is thinking hard. He closed his eyes while still frowning.

"Sleep." Finally his answer comes out from his mouth. He opened his eyes again. It's Karin turn to be confused. She blinked severally before she opened her mouth.

"Sleep?" she asked back. Toshiro just nodded and face back to her.

"Yeah. I can do nothing here, so it's better for me to sleep." He said while standing up from the ground. "Good night, Sakura." He bid her goodnight and walked to the cave, leaving a surprised Karin alone. Karin got up from her sleep position and sit there thinking.

"He really does call me Sakura." She mumbled to herself. Not long after that an owl land beside her. After examine its surrounding, it let out a deep sigh.

"You should concern about yourself." It advised her. It open flap its wings and fly to a branch.

"He has got the idea about you as a god's daughter" it continued with its serious tone. Karin reflex turn to face the owl with a frown.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not a god's daughter. I'm just a normal human." She growled and anger flash in her eyes. She stood up and looked at the pretty blue sky with lots of tiny stars. Her eyes from anger turn into sad expression. It's no longer holding any anger but turn to be sadness.

The owl stared at her for a second. "Normal human has power and can talk to animals? I doubt about that." It stated. Karin rolled her eyes slowly and turned her head away from the owl. She opened her mouth.

"I'm just…" and she stopped in the middle of her sentence. But the owl wasn't a patient one.

"You know who you are, the real you." The owl continued without waiting her for finish her sentences.

Karin just shook her head and let a small sad smile on her face. "I don't care about who I am. Whatever happens, I will protect my precious things. Even if it means I must stake my own life." She swore to herself under the moonlight.

Inside the cave, Toshiro just sit there thinking._'I'm so stupid… It's just a myth and for a moment, I thought that it is real. My god, how can I be so stupid…'_ he sighed.

He clinched his hand and gritted. He was thinking so hard that he didn't realize that Karin was already standing beside him.

"You said you are going to sleep." She said, surprising Toshiro. Her voice made Toshiro jumped a little. He turned his head to face her and then he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… I'm going to sleep now." He replied with a mumbled. Even if he mumbled, Karin still can clearly heard what was he said because it is really quiet in the cave. They can even listen to their own breath.

"But you seems like you aren't going to sleep soon." Karin pronounced out loud while smirking. It left Toshiro silent. He can't deny it.

Karin taking a seat beside him and change the topic instantly. "Have you ever be in a war before?" she asked him and there was a hint of sadness in her voice that went unnoticed by Toshiro.

"No. Seireitei have been peaceful for so long… in history, the last war was about 150 years ago…" he explained simply. Hearing that, Karin just nodded.

"I see. So, in other word, you don't know what a war looks like." She summarized herself. But Toshiro doesn't like the sound of her sentenced.

"I know what it looks like. I have read it in history books." He argued. "But you never experience it…" Karin claimed while pointing at him. Still, Toshiro wasn't satisfied with what she said.

"Even though I never experience it, I know that it is horrible. Many people become victims." He told her what he knows about war from what he had read before. However, it makes Karin really mad. She stood up and faced him.

"It's not only that! War isn't as simple as what is written in the history books! It's more complicated and more… more horrible!" She snapped at him.

"I know about it already." Toshiro said while frowning. And it makes her madder than before. She grabbed his collar and shouted.

"What do you know about war? You never experience it! You don't know anything! Don't say that you know how it feels in a war! I... I…" She stopped. She can't continue and there was a hurt expression inside her eyes.

Toshiro, who is shocked by her action, just be silent for a moment. When he realized what had happen, he just looked at her curiously. "Sakura?" he called her after Karin had been quiet for a moment.

She just let go his collar and turn away. "Never mind. Forget it." She exclaimed and walked away, leaving Toshiro alone. He blinked severally.

"What is going on with her?" He growled to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the palace…<em>

Isshin Together with Juushiro are scanning the whole kingdom from the balcony. A soldier ran to their place to report. Isshin turned to face the soldier.

"How is the fight?" he asked with a low voice. His eyes were serious. "We can hold them at outer gate, your highness." The soldier answered quickly

"How are the villagers?" Isshin asked again. "They are all hiding in their secret place. All men are ready to fight at any time." The soldier reported.

"Good. You may go now." Isshin said, turning away. "Yes, sir!" The soldier ran back to his position to guard the palace. After a while, Isshin sighed.

"I hope we can end this fight sooner." He mumbled. The scene of the previous war is running back to his mind.

Juushiro, who has been quiet all this time, feel guilty to Isshin. "I'm sorry, Isshin-san. I've been too careless as a king. Letting someone from my own Kingdom to attack this kingdom is…" he apologized but Isshin cut him before he finished his sentences.

"Don't worry about that, Jushiro-san. We should focus on this fight now." Isshin said while looking straight at him. There was a faint smile on his face.

"If this end up a war, I will fight on your side, Isshin-san." Juushiro said clearly without hesitant. Isshin just nodded. "Thank you, Jushiro-san." He thanked him.

* * *

><p>It's dark outside and the sound of swords is so loud that it can even reach the palace. Yuzu, who has been in her room from the beginning, is praying for Karin's safety.<p>

_'Karin… Are you okay there?'_ she looked through the window to the Holy forest. Suddenly, a sound of knocked door comes to her ears.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

She looked at the door instantly. There, Ichigo is standing with the door half opened.

"Yuzu, you haven't slept yet?" he asked while walking in. He closed the door and walked to Yuzu's side and hugged her.

"I can't sleep. I'm worried about Karin." She said while hugging Ichigo. The tears are slowly begun to form in both of her eyes.

"It's okay. Karin is a strong girl. She will survive even in the worst situation." He said while patting the crying Yuzu's head.

"I know… But still…" She said while sobbing. Ichigo hugged her tighter and try to comfort her.

"She can fight; she is the strongest fighter among the best soldier in this kingdom. Maybe she is stronger than me too. So, you don't need to worry about her." He assured her. He wiped her tears and took her to her bed.

"I know. We should worry about this situation we are in now, right?" she asked while let Ichigo go. She then sat down on her bed and bowed her head.

"Yeah. Because we have nowhere to go. If the worst case happens, we have nowhere to run." He responded while taking a seat beside her. Hearing what he said, Yuzu quickly turned to face him.

"Worst case?" She asked with widened eyes.

"Like a war." He said with a low voice, afraid that it will make Yuzu scared. But she heard it. She gasped and shouted.

"No way! We shouldn't let it happen! It's… it's just about ten years ago that our war ended! I don't want…" The tears streaming down again. She closed her eyes and just let the tears flow.

"It happens again…" she continued slowly. Ichigo then embraced her.

"That's why we all fight with all we have, to end this fight sooner." He whispered to her while patting her head.

"I don't want to face a war again… I don't want to lose someone important anymore!" She shouted between her cry

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Back at the cave, with a smart prince that try to analyze what is going on with Karin.<p>

_'She seems really sad… and angry… But I don't know what is making her feel like that. We are just talking about war and suddenly she…'_ He tried to think really hard but he just got a blank.

"ARG! I really don't understand woman at all!" He shouted while scratching his head. Suddenly, he heard a sound.

_'What is it?'_he was curious and he tried to search the source of the sound. He found Karin, who is walking toward a lake.

_'Sakura? What is she doing out here?'_ He asked silently while watching behind a tree. He shook his head and turn over.

_'Well, it's not my business though. She can do whatever she wants in this forest. But still… why do I have these strange feelings? It seems that, she isn't an ordinary human.'_ He began to think again.

_'And… what about the talk this night? Her face look like she is hurt a lot… Have she ever be in a war before? But what I know is that this kingdom is a peaceful kingdom.'_ And it makes his head ace more. He unconsciously turned back again and he saw Karin is taking her clothes off.

_'Why is she taking off her clothes in midnight?'_ His face is burning as he watched the scene in front of him. He kept watching with his blushing face. He saw Karin go down to the lake.

_'She goes down to the lake? Does she want to clean herself in midnight? Won't she catch cold?'_ And again, being a smart prince means that he will think over and over about everything that he think weird.

_'I shouldn't see a girl clean up, should I?'_ he closed his eyes and frowned. He is going to go back to the cave when a strong wind suddenly blows.

_'W-what is it?'_ He turned back and shocked at what he saw.

_'Her body is shining…'_ He walked forward to see closer. His eyes widened and he gasped.

_'T-that symbol! W-What... Don't tell me that she…'_

* * *

><p>Morning at the forest is just as quiet as night in there. The difference is just that in the morning, the sun is shining while at night it's the moon that shines.<p>

"Old man! Wake up!" Karin shouted to the sleeping Toshiro. He got up instantly and glared at her.

"I've already wake up! And stop calling me old man!" He snapped at her. But his angry instantly disappeared as his curious coming. He blinked while looking at Karin who is now dressed again like a boy.

"What is it? You seem like..." He stopped in the middle. He examined her in all side. "Like what?" Karin asked back, confused by his act and unfinished sentence.

"Getting back to your old self." he continued. It made her blinked severally. "Huh?"

"I mean your hair." He said while pointing at her wig."Oh? This wig?" she asked while holding a little hair from her wig.

"Why are you wearing a wig again? I've already know that you are a female!" He pouted at her. "Well, the others haven't known about it yet." She stated clearly. Veins popped up on Toshiro's head when he heard her respond.

"We are in the forest and the only humans in here are just both of us." He growled and glared at her. "Who said that we are going to live in this forest?" she asked while smirking. It's now Toshiro's turn to be confused by Karin's sentence. "Huh?"

"We will travel, old man. To your kingdom." She exclaimed happily.

"What?" he shocked. He didn't expect her to say that. He quickly stands up. "Are you crazy? Do you know how dangerous it is at my kingdom?" he said with a loud voice.

"You want to fight, don't you?" she asked him seriously.

"Of course I want! But, this kingdom is much more important! Is it okay to leave this kingdom like this and go to a more dangerous kingdom like mine?" he asked back at her. He is a little hesitant to going back to his kingdom.

"It's okay. But first, you must disguise to be another man or everyone is going to recognize you." She stated with a little impatient tone in her voice. "Well, how should I do it?" he asked her with an unhappy face.

Karin then took out a bundle of things that who knows from where it come from and hand it to Toshiro. "First, change your clothes into these ordinary citizen clothes. Then second, wear this wig and this contact-lens. Quick, I will wait for you there." She ordered while pointing at the lake. Then she left.

"Honestly, why should I do what she wants?" Toshiro asked himself while swear drops when he looked at the bundle.

_'But I have no choice…'_

* * *

><p>"So, how am I looks like?" He asked Karin after he changed into the clothes that Karin gave him. He wears a brown wig and his eyes are now blue instead of his usual turquoise eyes. "Perfect. I can't even recognize you. Now, let's go!" Karin said quickly and dragged him along with her.<p>

"With what?" he shouted at her. "Of course with a horse! Do you think that we can go there by foot? It will take ages to arrive at your kingdom!" she shouted back at him. It makes him speechless. "Yeah…"

They arrived at the middle of the forest. There the animals are waiting for them. There are two horses among the animals, a black on and a gray one. "Is this Thunder?" Toshiro asked when he look at the gray horse.

"No, It's Lightning. Thunder is with me." Karin answered while jumping up to Thunder back. "Oh…" Toshiro too, jumping up to Lightning back.

"Now, let's go. Minna, we are leaving!" Karin shouted while waving to the other animals. Then they begin to go.

_'Yesterday, she…'_ Toshiro think back at what happen yesterday. _'I should keep this as a secret first. I might be wrong but, if it is true then it means she…'_

With that, the journey to Seireitei Kingdom, which will lead them to the truth, love, sadness, and terror, is begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Review PLEASE, minna~<strong>

**I will appreciate any comment from you, readers! Don't forget to review! And sorry if there are a lot of grammar errors!  
>I'm so sorry if this chapter is no good... DX<strong>

**Special thanks for you who reviewed the fifth chapter of God's Daughter~  
>Mashetsu-nee-san<br>KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913  
>jazz<br>lil'chrome-chan  
>(someone whose pen name is keep missing every time I save it)<br>ca99oline**

**And those who pray for my health, Thanks a lot! XD  
>Melissa986<br>KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913  
>HitsuKarin-sama<br>lil'chrome-chan  
>OO<br>VanillaMostly  
>tylercass<br>fashionfreak94  
>HitsuKarin Lurver<strong>

**Oh! Btw, Happy B'day, Shiro-chan! X3  
>I really love you~ KYAA~ X3<strong>

**Next chapter:  
>Chapter 7. A Strange Feeling, but… What Is It?<strong>

**See you soon, Minna~  
>Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2012! XD<strong>

**Ld-G**


	8. Chapter 7

**Minna~ Long time no see~ XD  
>I'm back~<br>**

**I'm sorry that I haven't update for so long. Please forgive me... T.T  
>I change this chap's title coz the previous title 'A Strange Feeling, but... What is it?' didn't match with the story so I decided to change it. ;P<strong>

**Anyway, here it is, the 7th chap of God's Daughter!  
>Enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>God's Daughter<strong>

**Chapter 7  
>Let the love bloom in this <strong>_**Romantique**__** Village**_

* * *

><p>Hours and hours they travel along the jungle. At last, they both get out from the forest safely. "Where should we go from here?" Toshiro asks Karin who is riding Thunder in front of him. "Hmm… we should just spend a night in <em>Romantique Village<em>." Karin answers him.

Because of the wind, Toshiro could only hear some part of Karin's answer. "Roman- what?" he asks her. "_Romantique_. A small village outside this Kingdom." Karin repeats it.

Toshiro keeps silent for a while, waiting for his brain to process every word that went out from Karin's mouth. "Why it has a weird name like that?" he asks as his brain searching for the word's meaning. _'I mean, Romantique is the same as Romantic in English, but… somehow it feels weird that it's the name of a village…' _he frowns as he keep thinking.

Karin who sees him thinking really hard from the edge of her eyes, smiles a little for herself. "Well, rumor says that every single person that spends a night there will eventually find his or her love." She answers honestly.

Toshiro frowns even deeper that it has been. "That's only a rumor…" he mocks her. He doesn't believe in such kind of rumor. But for Karin, who is stubborn girl, she won't back down just like this. "Want to experience it yourself?" she asks with a hint of teasing him.

Of course Toshiro won't fall for it. "It has nothing to do with me! Besides, I've already engaged with the princess in your kingdom." He growls while keeps his usual calm and cold expression.

Karin stops her track as soon as he finishes and frowns a little. Seeing her like this make him feels strange. He was about to ask when he hear her cough. "Ah, that… for your information, your engagement had already been canceled a few days ago." She tells him slowly but clearly.

Toshiro is taken back by her word. "Eh?!" he doesn't sure how to react. "And now you're engage with Hinamori Momo from your kingdom." Karin continues while looking at him. "EH?!" his eyes open wide and completely stunned by her words.

At last he opens his mouth and his voice goes through his throat. "You must be kidding me!" he mutters. Karin just shakes her head a few times. "Why should I do that? Well, it's up to you whether you want to believe it or not." She replies while going forward, leaving Toshiro who is still in shock.

'_Momo is my cousin. There is no way…' _he closes his eyes while the lines on his forehead are go deeper and deeper. He opens his eyes and sees Karin who is far away. _'But somehow I feel that Sakura isn't someone who likes to tell lies.' _He grits and he clenchs his fist. A moment later, he sighs for a few times. Then he looks straight to Karin. _'From now, let's just think about how I should face Aizen in this war.'_ With that resolve, he chases Karin who is already far away.

* * *

><p>After a long journey, they arrive at their destination, The <em>Romantique Village<em>. It's already evening when they arrive there. There is a big gate that is decorated in lots kind of flowers. The gate is open and there are two same woman there, giving such a big smile for both Karin and Toshiro.

Toshiro blinks a few times while looking at them, ensuring himself that his eyes aren't wrong. "Welcome to Romantique Village, Sir." They greets in unison while keep smiling. "Please enjoy your visit." They continue.

For a while, Toshiro feels really shock to see them. His reaction isn't going unnoticed by Karin. "They are twin, moron." Karin explains to him but just earning a glare.

Inside the gate, the view is completely different from the outside, which just trees. Inside the village, there are lots of decorated lamps, houses, buildings, name plates, etc. The houses have their own style that is different from Karakura Kingdom and Seireitei Kingdom. Each house is also decorated with bonsais and flowers.

This village is also different from Seireitei Kingdom. In Seireitei Kingdom, after 6 p.m. no one is going out from their house anymore. On the other hand, in this village, even the sun had set quite long ago, there are still a lot of people wandering in the street, chatting outside the house, or even playing with their friends. This is quite a sight for Toshiro, who isn't usual with this kind of situation. _'It's like a festival is going on here.'_

"This village is bigger that I thought." Toshiro admits as he looks at his surroundings. It makes Karin chuckles. "It's not really a small village but compare to other village, this one is quite small in my opinion." She reasons.

They keep silent for a while as they move forward. "There are a lot of people here." Toshiro comments. "Of course, the rumor makes it." Karin hisses, completely annoyed by the noisy crowds.

Toshiro just sweat drops. _'Rumor is really powerful, huh…' _he sighs heavily.

Not long after that, Karin goes down from Thunder and leads it to a stable. Toshiro also follows Karin there. "We can put Thunder and Lightning here." Karin says as she petting Thunder.

"And where will we spend the night?" Toshiro asks.

She points at a certain building not far from the stable. "At that inn of course." She replies. She then walks to that direction. "That… inn?" Toshiro still feel a little unsecure for leaving the horses there while they stay in an inn that isn't located beside the stable. However, he just stays silent as he tailing Karin.

They get into the inn and are greeted by a big fat old man who is standing at the receptionist desk. The old man has a thick grey moustache, the same color as his hair. People can't even see his mouth anymore because of his moustache. He also wears spectacles. "Welcome, welcome." He greets.

He looks at Karin and Toshiro who just enter the inn. His face brightens when he saw them. "Oh! If it isn't you, Kazuhiko! Nice timing! I want to ask something from you!" he exclaims while looking at Karin with his big eyes.

Karin walk to the desk and stands in front of him "that can wait tomorrow. I need two rooms, old man." She says quickly. "Oh, one for your companion too? It's unusual for you to bring someone." The old man comments while he is busily searching for something in his drawer.

"It's a coincidence." Karin mutters with an irritated face. Beside her, Toshiro send her a death glare, although it has no effect on her. _'Liar!'_ he shouts silently. However, the old man doesn't notice anything between them. He just laughs with his heavy voice. "Ohohoho! That's great, isn't it?"

On the other hand, Karin is really annoyed by the old man comments. "Then, two rooms please." She says, more likely a growl, as she impatiently waited for the old man to give her the key. But the old man just giving her guilty eyes.

"So sorry, boy. But I only have one room left. And this is because I get a letter that says you'll arrive tonight. I don't know that you'll bring someone with you." He apologizes to her while taking out a key.

Karin is now frustrated when she heard it. "Ugh… fine. We'll just share the room." She hisses as she take the key from the old man's hand and walk away leaving Toshiro who is shock by her decision.

Things just go unpredicted by Toshiro. "What?!" he snaps but Karin has already gone. _'She can't be serious! I mean, a man and a woman spending a night in the same room?!'_ He is sweating a lot while his mind is busy for its own business. But he soon brings back to reality when he heard the old man voice.

"Boy, if I may ask, what's your name?" he ask genteelly. Hearing that make Toshiro's vein pops out on his head. _'Boy?!'_ he really dislike it, when someone just referring him to a small kid. He narrows his eyes as His mind playing back the memory from this morning when he and Karin are just about to leave the forest.

"_Listen! You need to remember this! In public, I always appear as a boy and my name is Kazuhiko. You must call me Kazuhiko, not Sakura! Understand?"Karin commands him. Of course he doesn't like that but he tries to stay calm. "Ugh… yeah…"he says annoyed._

"_And one more thing. You need to think a new name for yourself. False identity is needed for protection." she advises him. "What then? Yuki?"He asks back to her, tired by all her demands._

"_Hmm… Yuki seems fine. Alright, Yuki. Time to go." with that she walk away. Toshiro just rolls his eyes. 'She is so simple-minded, isn't she?' he thought._

"My name is Yuki." After a long silent, he answers. The old man then nods for a few times. "Oh, Yuki… It's nice to meet you. I'm Gunther, the owner on this _Destin Inn_. Please enjoy your night here." Gunther says with a happy voice.

"Room 304, go upstairs to the third floor, it's exactly beside the stairs, there you go." He gives the direction."Ah, thanks." After thanking Gunther, Toshiro walk as what Gunther told him. As he walks, he keeps thinking about what Gunther just told him.

'_Destin Inn? If I think of this village name, probably this inn's name is also having the meaning. If I'm not wrong, Destin is the same as Destiny, right?' _and he come to a ridiculous conclusion. _'Even the inn's name has some connection with the village name.'_

He arrives at his room. As he stares at the door, he feels his body temperature go higher. _'But the only problem is…'_ he gulps while knocking the door. After that, he opens the door and walks inside. There he sees Karin sitting on a chair while writing something like a journal. He closes the door and taking breaths before he walks to her place.

"Sa- I mean Kazuhiko, why did you agree to share this room?!" he shouts at her, hoping that he can knock some sense to her. But, Karin isn't aware of it. Instead, she eyes him with a puzzled look.

"What? It's alright, isn't it? They don't have another room." She answers innocently. "Then, why don't we go to somewhere else?!" Toshiro gives another solution, completely irritated by her answer. "That somewhere is where? There is only one inn in this village, smart boy." Karin pouts as she replies.

"e-eH?" now, it's Toshiro turn to be speechless. Karin just sighs when she sees his reaction. "Whatever… I can always use the floor If you don't want to share the bed." She says while standing up and walks pass him. But Toshiro wouldn't give her the chance for that. He grabs her hand as quick as he can.

"There is no way I'll let you sleep on the floor! What will people say about me, letting a gir-" before he even finish talking, Karin gives him a big smile with a dark aura surrounds her body. "Yuki~" she calls playfully but it has a power of threatening whoever that hear it.

It's no exception for Toshiro. It gives him a chill when he heard it. "Ah, never mind." He lets her hand go and turns to face somewhere else. "a-anyway, I'll take the floor." He decides.

Karin eyes him again and again before she opens her mouth. "Oh man, we should just share the bed then." Finally, she let her final decision out. Toshiro just looks at her with a disbelief expression. "What the-" and once more, she cut him in the middle of his talk. "But no funny business." She continues.

After about 2 minutes of awkward silent, Toshiro just give up with the stubborn girl. "fine." He agrees. Hearing his agreement makes Karin sighs in relieve. "I'll take a shower." She says as she walks to the bathroom.

Toshiro just say nothing while his eyes follow Karin to the bathroom. After he hears the door locks, he walks to the bed and lies there. He closes his eyes with his right hand as he sighs heavily. _'Damn. What is going on with me?'_ he thinks as he remembers their argument. His face turns as red as tomato when his mind thinking about sharing the bed with her.

He is too occupied by the thought that he doesn't realize how long has he lies on the bed. He even startled when Karin suddenly calls him. "I'm finish. You can take a shower too, if you want." She says while walking out from the bathroom, just using a towel.

She isn't wearing a wig anymore. Her smooth white skin together with her wet long raven hair make her looks like an angel. Seeing that scene makes Toshiro blood rush to his head and he can feel just how hot his face is now. He doesn't even bother to ask why she just has a towel on her body.

"Ah, right." He runs to the bathroom and locks the door as fast as he can. His face is burning hot and his heart beat is increasing every seconds. _'I think I've become weirder and weirder. Is this something that you'll feel when you hit puberty?' _

He slowly stands up and undresses himself. He walks to the shower-bath, turns on the water tap and lets the water drops on his masculine body. _'Ever Since I saw her n-n-naked body… I've think of her more and more…'_ then he blush again as he remember that scene just now.

He scratches his head while shaking his head continuously. "Damn… something is not right with me." He mumbles.

* * *

><p>He walks out from the bathroom with a fresh and cool mind. He gazes at the room and when his gaze lands on Karin, he lets his jaw drop. Karin is lying on the bed while wearing a purple nightdress. The dress reveals most of her skin and Toshiro is sure that he doesn't see her wearing any bra.<p>

He quickly turns around as his face burning. "W-why do you wear something like that?!" he asks with a panic voice.

Karin just looks at him with a dump look. "Oh, this? I get it from the wardrobe there." She answers innocently as pointing to a wardrobe beside a book-case.

Toshiro doesn't even look at where she is pointing. "I-I though you said that you always dress as a boy in public?!" he ask loudly. He doesn't move even a bit, like his feet are glued there.

"But you've already know that I'm a girl. Besides, I can't possibly sleeping while dressing like that, can I? It's uncomfortable." He can hear her pouting. _'Why don't you think of my feeling as a man?!'_ his body is shaking, from fear and from excitement.

"Alright, I need my sleep now. Good night, Shiro-chan." He hears her bids him good night and calls him that name. He narrows his eyes as he turns to face her. "Call me that again, I'll-" but he stops when he sees her already fall asleep.

He sighs heavily while walking to the wardrobe and change into a night-clothes. He walks to the other side of bed and sit there._ 'Doesn't she know that a man has his own desire?'_ he takes a peek at her back and soon he feels his cheek got redder.

'_What the hell am I doing?!'_ he quickly slips into the blanket and lies on the bed while facing the different side from Karin. He can't even close his eyes while his mind think of everything that he has seen that day.

He can even feels his own heartbeat go faster in a tick and he is pretty sure that Karin would also feel it if she hadn't sleep. He tries to force himself to shut his eyes and drives him to a peaceful sleep. However, it is a useless attempt.

'_God… I think I won't get any sleep tonight.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that both Toshiro and Karin don't act too OOC and the story isn't go beyond rate T. .<strong>

**Anyway, REVIEW please, minna~  
><strong>I will appreciate any comment from you, readers! Don't forget to review! And sorry if a lot of grammar errors!<br>I'm so sorry if this chapter isn't as good as you expected it to be... DX**  
><strong>

****Thanks for them you review the previous chapter!  
>KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913<br>lil'chrome-chan****

****(I don't get much review, I'm so sad... T.T)****

****Next Chapter:  
>Chapter 8. It's not a plain rumor<strong>**

****See you soon~  
>Ld-G<strong>**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back, Minna~ **

**I'm really really sorry for taking so long to update this chapter! DX  
>How long has it been? Two years? Three years? I don't even know how long has it been... Really really sorry... D'X<strong>

**A lot has happened, really. But I'm not going to give an excuse. It is unresponsible of me as an author to leave my story like this. **

**I can feel readers out there is annoyed by my tardiness. There is no doubt that you have forgotten the story since it has been years. But I really hope that you guys willing to continue reading my story and give me a feedback. **

**Anyway, I hope you can enjoy this chapter.~**

* * *

><p><strong>God's Daughter<strong>

**Chapter 8  
>It's not A Plain Rumor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DARK<strong>

There is only one word that can describe this situation.

**DARK**

Toshiro stands there, unable to see anything. Everywhere he looks is a complete **DARKNESS**. He cannot see his hands or his feet. His **WHOLE** **BODY **is engulfed in this **DARKNESS**. He tries to look around for some light, but still… he gains nothing.

**PITCH BLACK**

Front, behind, right, left, up, down. Everywhere is **PITCH BLACK**.

The place itself feels so wrong…

He walks slowly, cautious with each step he makes. His teal eyes roll around while his hands try to feel around, yet he across nothing. He focuses his attention on his hearing, but no sound comes to his hearing except the sound from his feet.

_Hics._

He stops.

A sound!

_Hics._

No… a sob. Someone is crying. But who?

The sound seems coming from his back.

**BA-DUMP BA-DUMP BA-DUMP**

How? He didn't come across anything, did he? His heart beats so fast, so loud that he thinks anyone can hear it. Cold sweats on his body, breath which seems to be held unconsciously, he freezes on spot. Time seems to stop as he hears the voice become louder and louder with each second passed.

He gulps, trying to calm down. Slowly, he turns around and gets a full look of who is crying. And he see it…

That red liquid which painted the floor…

The lying woman covered in the said liquid…

The girl who is covering her face with her small hands…

The disgusting smell…

He feels his legs suddenly turn into jelly and his body is trembling. He fights the urge to fall down there. He closes his eyes, trying desperately to turn around and run from there. But he can't. His muscles refuse to do so.

_Heeeyyyy….._

He hears the voice, and he shudders. He slowly opens his eyes, and looks up. He widened his eyes…

Those horrible onyx eyes…

That wide and scary smile…

Those long black hair that fall on her face…

Her face that is only five centimeters apart from his…

Those sinister laughs that are echoing there…

And before he knows it, he felt a knife bring down to his body, slicing it in half.

"AAARRRRGGGGG" He screamed, as the knife found its way down his body while the laughs continue to ring in his ears.

_You have no right to be alive. _

_Your sin is your own existence._

Those words are the last things he heard before he shots his eyes open.

* * *

><p>"Yuki… wake up… Yuki… Toshiro!"<p>

Karin shakes Toshiro's body to wake him up. He has been sweating a lot and seems to be uncomfortable in his sleep. Karin has no intention to disturb his sleep if only he didn't scream so suddenly. She got up instantly and turned to him. She saw him in a real pain and she didn't feel right to just leave him like that. That's why she tried to wake him up, which is really hard to do, by shaking his body violently.

She sighs when he didn't even react in the slightest. She was almost slapped him when his eyes suddenly open wide. He gasps tries to catch a breath, his heart is beating so fast and his body is drench wet by sweat.

Seeing him wake up from his nightmare, Karin let out a relieved sigh. "You alright?" She asked slowly while getting down from the bed. She goes to a table and pours some water to a glass while waiting for his reply, which never come. Toshiro stays silent in the bed. She just sighs and walks back to Toshiro.

"Here. Water will help you cool down." She held out the glass but instead of reaching for the glass, Toshiro send her a death glare. "Go away! Leave me alone!" He snapped. The sudden harshness from his voice gave Karin a surprised. In the past few days, he never talks to her like that. Heck, he has never snapped at her no matter how annoying the situation was. So, why now?

Toshiro is really frustrated. He wants to be alone but with Karin there, he doesn't the privacy that he wanted. Even after he told her to leave him alone, she is still standing there and staring at him. He cannot bear it anymore if she doesn't want to leave then he will be the one that go away. He gets up and walks to door.

"Hey! Toshiro! Where do you think you are going?!" she shout at him but he doesn't even glance at her. He opens the door and exits from the room. "Hey-"

_**BAM**_

Karin just stands silently on her spot, still overwhelmed with the sudden event. She is beyond shock. "What the hell had happened to that man?!"

* * *

><p><em>-Somewhere outside the inn-<em>

Toshiro sit silently on a garden not far from the inn. He lost into his own world, thinking back on his dream. '_Why… am i… remembering that? It has been long since I last saw that… dream…'_

His mind keeps replaying his nightmare, over and over again. The last two sentences from his dream stuck deeply into his mind. "No right to live, huh…" he sighs. His eyes hold sadness, guilt, and fright. "Yeah… I have… no right to keep living in this world… why did I forget that…" his shuts his eyes. His body is still trembling; the shock from that nightmare has yet to wear off. He was so lost in his world that he didn't even hear someone come to him.

"Oi! Old man! What the hell do you think you are doing here?!" that familiar voice jolted him from his thought. He turns his head and notices the annoyed look on Karin's face. Karin is beyond annoyed. She is furious. Toshiro just left without any explanation, not to mention that he didn't even wear his disguises. "You don't even bother to wear your disguise! What will you do if people-"

"I don't care." He states and turns his head away.

Karin was again dumbfounded. She frowned; his statement doesn't sit well with Karin. Karin prefers secrecy above all things since she has been living all these years surrounded with secrets. She has so many secrets that she even lost count of them years ago.

"Why should I care about something that trivial? What's the matter with people finding out?" he continued. He doesn't want to do with any of these. He is tired, tired with his position as the crown prince, tired with his duty, tired with his life. It has been long since he felt like these, since he felt so weak and powerless.

This turn of event makes Karin feel curious. She can feel that there is something more, something big that had happened to Toshiro. She doesn't know what but she make a mental note to find out whatever had happened to him. "What the hell happen to you? Did you hit your head or something?" she asks with a poker face on.

Toshiro turns back to her and shots her death glares. "You know what… you are so annoying! Why do you even care about me?! I'm the source of your kingdom problem, right?! You just need to eliminate me and things will be- Arg!"

Karin hit his head, hard. She found it too bothersome to hear him snap at her again. She tries to play it off with some bad jokes.

"Well… first thing first… I think I should double check your head first before eliminate you. I think you damage your head in your sleep. You keep bubbling things that don't make any sense to me. Is this the illness that happen to old man these days? How troublesome." She suggest to him.

Toshiro doesn't enjoy being ignored like that. He has never been ignored before, not with his position as a crown prince. "What the… Don't you understand at all?! You understand, don't you? You just pretend that you don't!" he yelled angrily though that yells just fall into deaf ears.

"I really need to bring him to a doctor, maybe one that is specialized in brain part." She murmured to no one while nodding her head all along.

A tick mark appears on Toshiro's head. "DON'T ignore me!"

Karin glances at him and notice that despite his harsh words, there is a hint of sadness there. It seems whatever he dreamed about has a huge impact on his mental.

"I don't feel the need to eliminate you. I'm not the one to judge you. YOU are the one that judging yourself." She told him, gazing directly at Toshiro who turns his eyes away from her. He didn't want to admit it, but what she said is true.

Out of nowhere, Karin takes out a sword, a katana to be precise. "Do as you wish. If you want to die so badly, just kill yourself." She continued, throwing the katana to his side. "Think carefully before you do it, though. Don't leave regret, otherwise it would be pointless."

She turns back. "We'll be leaving tomorrow, eight in the morning. Don't be late, or I'll leave you behind. Remember to wear your disguise before leaving. Night." She remind him before walking away, leaving him alone.

After that, the silence greets him again. Toshiro just stare at Karin's retreating form, feeling the sudden loneliness creep inside his heart.

_We'll be leaving tomorrow, eight in the morning. Don't be late, or I'll leave you behind._

"What the heck did you remind me for? You don't even know my own answer." He mumbles, ignoring the feeling of hope that suddenly comes to him.

"Did you believe that I won't kill myself… or did you simply not care at all?"

His heart, all of a sudden, beats faster.

_If you want to die so badly, then just kill yourself._

He then looks at the katana that lying innocently on the ground. "Crazy woman…" he sighs.

He turn his head to the sky and look at the bright moon up there, trying to find out exactly what he is feeling right now. "Why… do I feel like… I want her to care…?" he murmurs. There is a hint of sadness in his voice.

_If you want to die so badly, then just kill yourself._

'_Why does it hurt when she told me that…? Why… am I… disappointed to hear that?'_

* * *

><p>It was already passed midnight when Toshiro decided to get back to the inn. Karin's words just keep ringing in his head but still… somehow, he discovered that he actually doesn't want to die. Somehow, he realized that he was being stupid over a simple nightmare.<p>

He opens the door slowly and the sight of Karin's sleeping form greeted him. He put the katana on the table, then he walk slowly to the bed. He lies on the bed, facing the celling while thinking back at his nightmare. He sighs and rolls to the other side so his back is facing Karin.

He closes his eyes, trying to reassure himself that the nightmare will not come back anymore. But he was still scared. He already found his resolve to ignore it, to get over the nightmare, but it is harder than he previously had thought. He feels really weak, despite the fact that he is a crown prince that needed to stay strong for his people. Disappointed is not even close to what he was feeling right now.

He was surprised when suddenly he feels arms wrapping around his body. They are Karin's. Her warm hands hold him tightly.

"It's alright... You're not alone. At least not now." He heard she whispered to him soothingly. Even though he couldn't see her face, just by hearing her voice, he knows for sure that she care about him and knowing that give a rush of calmness to him. He isn't sure why he felt like that but it has been such a long time since someone told him that he is not alone.

"You're weird." he whispered back to her. He heard her chuckling in a low voice.

"I always am. Now sleep, Shiro."

And for the first time in his life, he sleeps peacefully with someone holding him tightly.

* * *

><p>Morning comes too fast for Toshiro. The sun shines brightly while the birds sing merrily outside their room. Toshiro blinks his eyes a few times before he realizes he was face to face with Karin.<p>

He opens his eyes widely. He freezes on spot, while his heartbeat quickened. After a while, he manages to calm himself down. He want to get out from bed, get away from Karin, however, she held him too tightly. He also realizes that he himself is also holding her too.

As to not wake her up, he just stays silently on the bed, savoring the scenery in front of him. _'She is so... beautiful...'_ he absently thinking.

He froze, and blinks severally. _'Where did that come from? '_

He sighs. _'But... really... why should she hide her real gender? Disguise as a man... does she not know that men can do more harm than good?'_ he absentmindedly caress her hair, brushing a lock of hair from her face and tucks it lightly behind her ear. He feels some unknown feeling come to him when he thinks of the time she spent with another man.

But he caught himself again and snorted. _'Why the heck do i care? She can do whatever she wants.'_ He felt really confused, not knowing where the source of these feelings and all these thoughts come from.

_'Arrrgggg! I'm getting weirder and weirder each day pass!'_ he groans mentally then sighs heavily.

He looks at her sleeping face again. "What the hell did you do to me, Sakura?" he whispers. As soon as that get out from his mouth, he felt a shift from her body, which startled him, a lot.

Karin blinked her eyes several times to adjust with the lights before looking at Toshiro with sleepy eyes.

"Mornin'..." she mumbled while breaking free from Toshiro. She doesn't give much reaction to what she saw, unlike Toshiro who is silently freaking out in his mind.

"G-good morning..!" he stuttered which he cursed mentally although it doesn't show much into his blank face. _'What the hell am i stuttering for?!'_

"Hmm? Is there something wrong, Shiro?" Karin asks as she gets up.

This was replied quickly by Toshiro. "N-No!"

Unable to stand the awkwardness that he felt, he quickly gets out from bed. "I'm going to have a shower!" he rushed to the bathroom without waiting for a reply.

_**BAM**_

'_Oh shit! Just what is happening to me?!'_

Outside the bathroom, Karin just put on a quizzical face. "What a strange man."

* * *

><p>After he finishes taking a shower, Karin takes her turn to clean up. After a while, she gets out with only a towel covering her body. "I'm done." She said.<p>

Toshiro, who is drinking his tea, turn to look at her. He coughs when he saw her appearance. "What the heck are you wearing?!" he cries out. He can feel his face warming up and the blood rush to his head. But it doesn't concern Karin, not even one bit. She just lifts her eyebrow in a confused manner.

"What? You can see me naked before, but you can't see me with a towel?" she said while putting a poker face.

Toshiro suddenly remembered the accident that happens in the forest. "That's..! That is a... accident...!" his heartbeat quickened at the mention of the said accident. "Just wear the damn clothes already!" he shouts while turning away from her. He desperately needs a break from all of these if he wants to stay sane.

"What are you go all red for? You need to get used to seeing me like this since it won't be unusual for us to sharing room from now on." Karin told him while rummaging the closet, looking for what clothes that suits today's weather.

Hearing that, Toshiro can feel his face getting even redder than before. "I don't found that joke amusing." He grumbled. He desperately trying to calm down, to push back his blush, but his effort is useless.

"Of course not 'coz it's not even a joke to begin with." Karin said without even looking at him, too immersed in searching for her clothes.

Unable to stand this situation, Toshiro just let his mouth run on its own. "We're not going to share a room anymore. You sleep like a pig." That statement catch Karin's attention since no one has ever said that she sleep like a PIG. She stares at him dangerously but Toshiro cannot back down anymore. He just gulps and brushes the uncomfortable feeling off.

"Get dressed already. We need to go at eight, right?" he said; quickly get his ass out of the room before she kicks his butt out herself.

Karin glares at the door and pouting slightly. "What an impolite guy. Talking like that to a lady…" she grumbles.

* * *

><p>It took Karin no longer than 10 minutes to finish changing into her disguises. She walks down to the receptionist desk and seeing Gunther in his usual place doing his work while talking to Toshiro. Toshiro saw her coming and give a slight nod as to acknowledge her presence. Karin just shrugs while approaching him. She turns to Gunther and put the room's key on the table.<p>

"Yo, old man. Here is the key." She told him while pushing the key toward him. Gunther looks at her for a while before his face brightened.

"Oh! Good morning. How was your night?" he asks happily while taking the key and put it inside his drawer.

Karin just snorted. "It's just a so-so." She replies, remembering what happened last night. Well, it's not her best night but certainly not the worst too.

Gunther gives a nod to her answer. "Are you heading out now?" he asked again. By now, he is rummaging through his drawer. He seems looking for something.

"Yeah. I'm going to the next village, better go now or else we won't make it by sunset." Karin nods. She was going to leave, if only Gunther didn't stop her as soon as he notices her turn around.

"Ah! Wait for a minute! What about my request?" he quickly asks.

Something seems to click on her brain. She has actually forgotten it already. Had Gunther not ask her about that, she would surely forget that all along. "Ah, right."

Gunther just sweat drop. "You've forgot about it already?" he ask between his sighs. Karin just pouted. It's not her fault that she forgets about it. There were a lot of things happen in just a few hours. "Come on, old man. Make it quick." She grumbles. Seems like today is not her best day at all.

Gunther shook his head, already used to Karin's remark. "Yeah yeah. You need not to be too short-tempered. A little chit chat won't kill anyone." He held out a list of things to Karin. "Here they are." He continues.

Seeing the list makes Karin frowned. "This many?" she ask while skimming through the list. Toshiro feels curious as to what is the request. He tries to take a peek at the list but he doesn't get a clue about whatever written there. So he opted to stay silent and simply watch the two of them talking.

"There is one with a special request in it, but the others are just a regular one." Gunther added. "There is no urgent request, so take your time. Just be sure to complete it by your next visit." He explained to Karin.

Karin just nodded all the way. She folded the paper and put it inside her pocket. She looks at the silent Toshiro and drags him out. "Let's go, Yuki."

Gunther let out a chuckle while waving his hand. "Have a nice journey, both of you."

* * *

><p>Karin and Toshiro walk to the stable. While on their way, Toshiro voiced out his curiosity. "What are those requests?" he asks, while glancing at Karin, hoping that at least she will answer his question. Luckily for him, Karin doesn't feel necessary to keep that as a secret so she tells her about it. "It's just some kind of work. I help them providing some supplies from other village."<p>

Those answer earning a nod from Toshiro. After that, Toshiro just stay silent through the way. It feels really weird for Karin. She doesn't know if this silent is good or bad. Not to mention the man beside her is too quiet for her taste.

After a while, they arrive at the stable. Karin led the horses out from the stable. After making sure everything is prepared, they ride the horse slowly, enjoying the peaceful morning that they won't ever feel again, not with war going on.

While riding slowly, Karin cannot help but voice her concern. "Hey, Yuki. You are kind of different today. You sure you are alright?"

But to Karin's annoyance, Toshiro only give a short reply. "Yeah. I'm alright." He said with such a monotone voice. Anyone hear it will know that he is not alright. Karin just sighs. She doesn't want to interfere with his life. She knows that everybody has their own secret, just like her.

She decided to change the subject since she feels really bored. "Sometimes I wonder why you can speak so normal when you are a prince, living in your palace for your whole life."

That statement indeed catches Toshiro attention. He looks at her with a confused face. "What do you mean normal?"

Karin gave a soft smile. "You are able to talk informally with me. I'm sure your life as a crown prince demands you to talk formally all the time. And yet…" she continues.

Toshiro understand from where this comes from. Everyone will think the same. "Formalities are not really important with my family, especially my father. He always talks informally with all people, except when in a diplomatic meeting. So yeah…" he explained.

He feels a little relieved that Karin change the subject and not pressing him about the previous issue. He still feels awfully awkward with Karin, after all that had happened last night. As time passed, he becomes more aware of this strange feeling inside him. Although He just brush it off as the effect of spending the night with a woman since he never did that before.

Hearing his explanation, Karin let out a gasp. "I never know that." She exclaimed, acting like she is really surprised. Toshiro just roll his eyes. "Of course you never." He mutters.

That earning him a pout from Karin. "You should talk more about yourself!" she demands childishly. Toshiro shake his head and look at her with an annoyed expression. "And you are supposed to listen all the way? Isn't that unfair? I don't even know your name." he grumbles.

Karin smiles sheepishly. "Well… mine is… circumstances…" she trailed. But Toshiro just keep staring at her. "Am I supposed to believe it?"

Not knowing how to reply, she rides the horse quicker. "Suits yourself." she shouted between the blowing winds.

* * *

><p>At last they arrive at the entrance gate. This time, the twin women are not there to greet them. Turning around, Toshiro gazes at the village one last time. "I don't think I want to come back here anymore." He mumbles.<p>

"Why?"

Toshiro blinks. He forgets that Karin is beside him and could hear what he said. He looks at her for a moment before riding away. "None of your business."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Karin doesn't like it when she was left with question and no answer. She rushes to catch up with Toshiro and shot him death glares. Seeing her like that makes Toshiro roll his eyes. He suddenly feel like their position are switch from yesterday, with her being the grumpy one and him being the calm one instead of the other way around.

"This village is real strange. What with the rumor and such." He begins, not sure where to start. He wants to tell her about what he has been feeling through the night, but he doesn't want her to laugh at him. His pride doesn't allow that.

"That rumor is actually true, you know." Karin suddenly said. "This village is bound with a magic, a high level one. The magic was made for the sole purpose to create an illusion –a fake- feeling of love to your opposite gender." She continues. Toshiro is silently listening to her explanations while keep looking at front.

"The whole village is like a magnet. The magic uses the energy from villagers' happiness to create such feeling and get it into our mind. We will get manipulated if we are not aware of the situation." She finished.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "And you already know that?"

Karin snorted when she heard Toshiro ask her that. "Of course, yeah. How do you think I can get in and out without getting some stranger attach to me?" she said while smirking at him. "It's a fact. But you are allowed to not believe It." she told him.

Her explanations actually make sense to him. For someone like him that already exposed to something like magic, things like creating a fake feeling is possible, though he never knew that there is a place that able to caste magic instead of human. But it makes him pondering. _'So… all that I had felt yesterday… all of that were illusions?'_

While Toshiro is lost in his own though, Karin opted to stay silent. _'I don't think a little white lie will cost me anything. After all, it will be better if he doesn't know all the magic do is tying a red string of fate from you to whom you sleep with.'_

She took a quick glance at her wrist. _'Oh shit. It really makes a seal. Thank god it's just a small seal.' _She cursed silently. She bit her lips, a habit of her when she is nervous. _'I'm in a deep shit. Should find out how to break the seal soon or else things will get ugly.'_ She thinks as she watches Toshiro from the edge of her eyes.

'_Surely, he would never think of spending his entire life with me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter can make it up to you, reader. And again, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter. <strong>

**Anyway, REVIEW please, minna~**

**I will appreciate any comment from you, readers! Don't forget to review! And sorry if a lot of grammar errors!  
><strong>**I'm so sorry if this chapter isn't as good as you expected it to be... I try to make it as good as possible... DX**

**Thanks for those who had review the previous chapter! Thank you very much!  
><strong>**blythe  
><strong>**Aina  
><strong>**Guest (There is three reviews by the same pen name, I'm not sure if they are all the same person or not)  
><strong>**MysticalNyla  
><strong>**Jazz  
><strong>**luving-anime  
>4000kills<strong>

**4000kills : you are right. Grammar is my weakest point here, I think. I'll try to find someone to check my story. Thank you for your critique! **

**See you again~  
><strong>**Ld-G**


End file.
